


Warmth and Comfort

by HanaAarow



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaAarow/pseuds/HanaAarow
Summary: Jimmy is feeling low before a concert, little does he know that there is someone who knows exactly how to calm him down.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Warmth and Comfort

Jimmy slumped against the wall, staring down at the scuffed floor at his feet. His teeth chattered intermittently as he gripped his crippled hand, the one he had been stupid enough to get caught in the train door. If he hadn’t let that happen he wouldn’t be having to fret without half his fingers in front of thousands of people.  
He shivered again, his body tensing up in fear at the seemingly crushing weight of his own tumultuous life, it was true that he wouldn’t give the music up for anything but sometimes it was hard not to cower before all the eyes that bore into him, could sometimes burn themselves into his head forming their own identities when he was asleep.  
The nightmares.  
Recently, they had been coming back, no doubt urged on by the crippling pain in his hand and the masses of pills and whisky he needed to consume to keep it at bay. Whisky. He desperately wanted to go back to his dressing room and fetch it. Down the whole bottle, fuck it. But his body was refusing to listen, lazy piece of shit would rather stay here stewing in its own juices, well isn’t that great. Obviously his body wasn’t going to be any help, it tended to behave in that manner, he wondered how he was ever going to get onstage and play if he couldn’t even go in to another room to get some booze. Reluctantly, he dragged his drug-blown eyes from the incredibly fascinating ground to drearily gaze upon his surroundings. A couple of feet away he could see Robert engaged in conversation with some of the roadies, laughing and joking per usual, “dumb git ought to be letting them get on with their jobs” he thought bitterly. His eyes lingered on the blond frontman, it was a wonder he hadn’t picked up on his distinctive voice all this time, he apparently had more important matters on his mind. “Sounds like a fairy” he mused, although he continued to look. There was a part of him, he knew, who really wanted Robert to come over here and laugh and joke with him instead, maybe bring him that goddamn bottle of whisky, but he rationalised to himself that there was really no point involving anyone else with his ever permeating entropy and he would be much better off marinating in his dysfunctions which he so clearly deserved. He looked back down again, making sure that his face was entirely obscured by his black cloud of hair. He noticed, absentmindedly, that he couldn’t hear Robert’s voice anymore. His own shoes suddenly became a very interesting topic of contemplation.  
“Hey Jim, you alright?”  
Oh fuck.  
“Yeah I’m fine.” he replied, flashing a toothy grin that made his cheeks ache.  
“You’re a bad liar, Page”  
“So what if I am, why’s it your problem if I’m not fine anyway.” he retorted in anger, if only his body hadn’t been so useless he would’ve been able to get that whisky and he wouldn’t be stuck with Robert sticking his fat willy into his mental quagmires.  
“Aw come on, talk to me mate I don’t wanna be going on stage with you shakin like a dead tree.”  
Jimmy glowered at him and instinctively pulled his aching hand closer to himself.  
“I think you might benefit from a couple swigs of whisky round about now.”  
Now that was something that Jimmy wanted to hear, Roberts sudden intrusion might be able to pay off well if he could lead him to the sweet, sweet liquor he needed to perhaps improve his attempt at functioning.  
“Like I don’t bloody know it”  
Robert apparently took this as sufficient invitation for a small trip into the dressing room to retrieve the beverage, Jimmy trailing behind him with his head drooping like a beaten puppy, his dead eyes boring into the prominent expanse of Robert’s swaying behind.  
They found the whiskey dolefully sitting in the corner of the room and Jimmy made a beeline for it like it was some sort of priceless artefact, uncapping it and sucking it down in earnest. He ignored the burning sensation wracking his throat, as it was by far preferable to the burning sensation which was currently wracking his left hand, Robert watched the performance of his troubled bandmate from a nearby chair.  
“Come sit down” he crooned.  
“Where; you’re sitting on the only chair in the damn room.”  
“How about you sit on my lap”, came the most unwelcome reply.  
“What”  
“Aw come on Pagey, I just wanna help you calm down.”, Robert was tilting his head to one side most infuriatingly, his blue eyes gazing up at Jimmy with a childlike pleading.  
“Percy, do I look like a woman.”  
“A little bit” Even more infuriating.  
Jimmy remained silent, eyeing Robert with a mix of distaste and absolute apathy.  
Robert gazed back at him with the same puppy eyes look as before, his legs amply spread to leave an inviting seat.  
“Oh, come on Jimjam.”  
Jimmy’s eyes narrowed as he remained rooted to the spot. Once again his body was failing on him, not that he greatly wished to go over and bump groins with Robert, but he was pretty sure he probably wouldn’t be able to if he did.  
He looked down again, wall of hair remounting itself over his face.  
Perhaps he really would like to go over and bump groins with Robert.  
Better than standing in the middle of the room like an idiot, or what was it? Oh yes, a dead tree.  
Two warm hands suddenly were present on his shoulders,  
“Babe, are you alright?”  
Jimmy’s head slumped into Robert’s shoulder, too miserable to summon the energy to wonder why Robert felt the need to ask this question, given his obvious disarray.  
The hands were now gone from his shoulders, warm arms circled round him and he felt the hands pull him close, massage his back gently. Jimmy shut his eyes tight, he didn’t know why he was allowing Robert to handle him in this way, he must really be a mess right now.  
“It’s okay Pagey.”  
Robert led Jimmy’s limp body over to the chair and sat them both down in it. It appeared Jimmy did not have a choice of wether or not he was sitting in Robert’s lap after all. The whisky was beginning to take effect now, he felt warmth spreading through his aching frame and closed his eyes as Robert toyed with his hair.  
“So tell me what’s troubling you, Pagey my love.”  
Jimmy paid no mind to the questionable title as he laid at bliss in his friend’s arms.  
“Dunno, just,” he paused, flitting through the endless list of things that made it hard to sleep at night.  
“Maybe it’s the hand or something.”  
Robert (for once in his life) remained silent and continued to drag his fingers along Jimmy’s tresses.  
“I-“,  
“It scares me.”  
Robert paused.  
“What does?”  
Jimmy looked down at his broken finger in a daze.  
“All those people. Looking.”  
Robert’s hands resumed their motions and he restrained himself from making any joking comment.  
“Sometimes there are- dreams I have about it.”  
Jimmy’s eyes were refusing to focus, that bloody finger becoming harder and harder to look at. One of Robert’s hands was now resting on Jimmy’s chest, it felt warm and heavy, perhaps as if a small cat had come to rest there. His eyes fell shut again, they clearly weren’t doing much good being open. Robert’s other hand was now tangled in Jimmy’s hair, gently holding up his lolling head. It felt nice.  
“We all get nightmares Pagey, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.” his voice had lowered considerably, calming and breathy.  
“Percy”  
He didn’t know why he felt the need to utter Robert’s nickname at that moment, there just seemed to be some kind of feeling building up inside him and that was the word to describe it.  
“Yes?” breathed Percy.  
He seemed to have gotten closer, Jimmy could feel his breath against his face, a gentle warmth. Robert was always warm, like the sun. Jimmy’s mouth twitched in amusement at this. “Bloody golden god,” he thought, an image of Robert with the sundisk of Ra upon his head briefly flashing through his mind.  
Robert definitely was closer now, he could sense their proximity, though his eyes were shut, he was sure if he nodded his head that their noses would bump together. Right now the problem of his hand seemed a hundred years behind him as Robert leaned in even closer. Their noses indeed were touching now. Jimmy held his breath in panic and proceeded to lose all mobility once more as Robert’s lips gently moved against his, that hand still holding his head, pulling them closer together. He made small “hmf” of surprise when it happened, despite the fact that he was probably perfectly aware of where his evening was headed as soon as Robert’s inexplicably warm hands made contact with his hair. Robert pulled away tentatively at Jimmy’s lack of response and gazed down at his would-be-lover’s face, it remained quite unchanged save for the slight colouration on his cheeks and lips, and the wetness on his mouth. Robert ran his thumb over Jimmy’s plush bottom lip before pulling him back up to try again. This time, after the first motions of Robert’s mouth against his, Jimmy’s lips began to sluggishly comply, his small pink mouth opening wantonly to Robert’s entry. Robert’s exploration soon became more emboldened, his experienced tongue feeling out the inside of Jimmy’s mouth with great enthusiasm, pressing their faces together in excitement. Jimmy’s arms had regained their sensibility and wrapped themselves about Robert, his fingers tangling in the others’ spectacular mane. As his fingers tightened, he heard Robert moan lowly into his mouth and a shiver sped down his back. Jimmy’s eyes fluttered open after Robert had detached himself from him, gazing blearily into his bandmate’s, somewhat beautiful, face. There were many things that Jimmy would normally have said at this moment, such as, “Percy, what the the hell are you doing.” or, “Get your hands off me.” or maybe even, “I’m not gay Robert.” but none of these handy phrases manifested themselves at his lips, instead his face crinkled up and he began to giggle like a schoolgirl. Robert responded in turn, his blithe laughter fluttering gaily about them. Jimmy collected himself hurriedly an leaned in close to Robert’s ear once he had concluded his drunken floundering,  
“Get up.”  
The deepness of Jimmy’s voice deadened Robert’s laughter on impact, he opened his mouth to make a retort about how Jimmy was currently sitting on him, but the other man quickly sprung up from his seat before he could utter a word. As soon as Robert had sufficiently “gotten up” Jimmy leisurely slid into the solitary chair, a slight smirk playing over his lips as he looked up at a befuddled Robert.  
“This better not have all been some sort of ploy just so you could sit in the chair.” he said sternly.  
Jimmy’s reply quickly cleared up these suspicions as he grasped Robert’s hips firmly and dragged him into his lap. He was definitely really smirking now as he glanced from Robert’s heavily lidded eyes to his obvious growing erection. If Jimmy was about to have sex with a bloke, he decided, he might as well do it right, and he wasn’t about to be the one sat in the other’s lap. Robert looped his arms around Jimmy’s neck and began kissing him again eagerly, Jimmy noted the small, desperate sounds which were beginning to jump from his throat. Thin, white fingers traced across Robert’s bare chest, pushing aside the remains of what no sane man would call a shirt. Jimmy found himself marvelling at Robert’s shapely, dare he say, breasts? Perhaps he was beginning to truly understand why his frontman had been voted the best chest in rock and roll. Experimentally, he reached out to pinch the two rosy nipples and grinned at the reaction this drew from Robert. He was finding himself becoming quite giddy at what was happening, perhaps his brain was making a desperate effort to prevent him from confronting the terror of the situation. A delirious smile set across his face as he watched Robert moan and writhe under his ministrations. And Robert did moan a lot, not that he was remotely surprised by this given the live demonstrations he often gave whenever they played together, but for Christ’s sake he hadn’t even made direct contact with the man’s cock yet. Well, then again, perhaps it was time that he tried that one out, slowly, he trailed his hand downwards through Robert’s copious amounts of chest and belly hair, eyeing his face watchfully with his breath held. When he finally got past Robert’s obtrusive belt buckle he pressed his palm over the large bulge in Robert’s jeans.  
“Oh, Jimmy!”  
Robert threw his head back in pleasure at the sensation, pushing back against Jimmy’s hand. Robert’s cock beneath the fabric felt warm and firm, really quite pleasant, he decided. As if in a trance, Jimmy undid his friends’ gaudy hippie belt and unzipped his trousers. Robert braced himself on Jimmy’s shoulders, his head lowered to watch what he was doing. Jimmy had never really touched another man’s penis before and he felt his heart beginning to beat faster, he still appeared to retain his regular composure somewhere in his mind but it was half gone and the only thing it was appearing to accomplish was making him terrified of penis. Well, perhaps his fears were not all unfounded, looking at Robert’s manhood it was easy for him to see the ways in which it could appear quite frightening, the thing was bloody enormous. Nevertheless, he reached out with a pale hand, his long spidery fingers curling around Robert’s contrastingly tanned and thick girth. When he began to stroke he found that it felt quite right, the skin smooth and buttery and hot. So this must be where all the warmth is emanating from, thought Jimmy; it was quite fitting that the source of Robert’s power should be located in his cock. Soon though, he found his eyes travelling back up to the rest of his lover, somewhat shocked out of his daze by the sight in front of him, perhaps he had forgotten what he looked like for a moment there. Jimmy was transfixed, he seemed to have left all need of blinking and breathing behind him as he marvelled at Robert’s perfect form before him, dark gaze fixated on the sight. Robert’s perfectly moulded chest rose and fell with his obscene pants and moans, his head turned downward so that his lion’s mane fell about his face, framing his stunning Grecian features. Suddenly imbued with passion, Jimmy pulled Robert’s beautiful face towards him and crashed their lips together. Robert moaned loud into the kiss and he began to fumble with Jimmy’s fly, Jimmy offered no assistance, rather choosing to enjoy the feeling of Robert’s spastic unbuttoning.  
“He wants to touch me.” was the enduring thought as he felt his trousers being tugged open, the waistband of his briefs yanked down.  
“He wants me.” somehow it surprised him, the more he stared at Robert the more he began to look like a long lost statue of Apollo, he never thought someone like that would go for someone like him. He looked down between them to watch their hands, each on the others cock. He felt close to Robert like that, his friend, his bandmate. It felt like when they played together, when their eyes locked onstage, all the times when Jimmy would say something with his guitar and Robert would sing it back to him in his own language. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes again, mouth opening slightly into a relaxed position. He could feel Robert leaning into him, resting his chest on his. It felt like they were melting together, like a candle at the altar. Jimmy sighed, neither of their hips could keep from jolting into the other’s hand. Suddenly Robert grasped both of them at once, his big strong hand working them together. Jimmy was simply incapable of stopping the moan that fell from his lips at that. Since when had a handjob been enough to make him feel this good? Probably in high school he thought, best not to go down that rabbit hole. He attempted to count how many narcotics he had taken in the last twenty four hours, apparently enough that he was having difficulty comprehending the progression of numbers. Maybe it’s the whiskey, he thought. Whiskey. Warm, full and what a beautiful golden colour...  
“Percyyyyyy”  
Oh lord, what have you done to me Percy. Oh god.  
He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of his frontman in this light before, but the feeling had always dissipated as soon as they were finished playing. Sometimes up there he began to feel that building warmth between them, he could feel his hardness pressing against the body of his guitar and he desperately tried to pick the right notes to make Robert turn to him, make him feel what he felt. It was then when he saw it, felt it, himself buried deep in Robert, his gleaming torso rising and falling, his curls bouncing as he rode Jimmy through the music. Now he could feel Robert writhing in his lap for real, those curls brushing his cheek, his neck. He could never find it in him to admit those fantasies to himself, always figured it was some sort of expression of their musical chemistry. Well what was he going to do now, his cock yearned for Robert’s warmth in anywhere he could get it and the only music present in the room were the man’s never ending moans.  
He would have to think of another excuse.  
But for now it was better not to think about thinking too much.  
“A-a-ah”, his voice stuttered out of control as he came, his seed shooting out over Robert’s hand and splashing onto his chest. Robert gripped Jimmy’s shoulders and rutted wildly into the hand that was now grasping his cock again. Jimmy became aware that he was salivating at the sound of Robert’s moans becoming steadily more broken and high pitched with every thrust, his whole body was tensed up with the desire to cum. Finally, Robert emitted his loudest cry yet, a hoarse impassioned sound that only a rock and roll singer could make.  
“Pageyy!”  
Hips moving on their own, Robert emptied himself over Jimmy, decorating his t shirt in white stains.  
After this flamboyant display, they were spent. The two band members slumped against each other in the singular chair, the only sound made being their exhausted panting.  
Dimly, Jimmy’s mind began to have thoughts, a vague understanding of what he had done appeared in his mind. There was another man’s semen all over his chest. There was another man sitting on his lap. What on earth was getting into him. What if the press found out. What if it happened again. What if it happened a.....  
“How do you feel now babe?”  
“Fabulous”.


End file.
